


My Mess

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hh_sugarquill, Hogwarts is Home, M/M, Mpreg, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen to his child once word got out who the father was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mess

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd place at [hh_sugarquill](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/1984801.html)!

He was scared. He'd be terrified in his life before this. Lying on the bathroom floor bleeding to death. Seeing Voldemort carry out the idle threats he'd made against his family and watching him Crucio his own parents during a Death Eater meeting while Aunt Bellatrix held him back.

But being five months pregnant with the Dark Lord's _spawn_ , blew the fear meter off the charts. What made it worse, was that Draco had chosen to fight against Voldemort in the end. He didn't regret that decision for a second. Yet, now he was a member of the Ministry, a part of the Auror Department. His desk was beside Harry Potter's.

What would happen to his child once word got out who the father was?

Draco knew what his parents would do if he told them. Immediately, they'd find a pureblood family to marry him off to, so Draco and his spouse could pretend that the baby was theirs. He didn't want to be trapped in a loveless marriage. Not with anyone who his parents set him up with.

If the information leaked to the public, the former Death Eaters would swarm upon him, and steal his child away-- raise it as the new Dark Lord. On the opposite side, the Order would make sure that his baby never saw the light of day.

What was he to do? Who could Draco trust?

It was getting close to five o'clock, and everyone at the office was saying their goodbyes for the day. Before his co-worker could leave with the others, Draco grabbed his sleeve. "Potter, we need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
